The invention relates to an apparatus for pressure attaching conveyor belt connectors in which the conveyor belt is clamped in a frame by means of a clamping device prior to the attachment of the connector elements. The clamping device holds the conveyor belt end between an upper and lower clamping rail by means of spring-loaded pressure levers.
Various types of such pressure attachment devices are known, for example, according to the German Pat. No. 1,072,023. In such known belt connecting machines, the upper clamping rail is pressed, by means of levers at its ends, against the lower clamping rail which serves as a support. Compression springs are arranged between the levers and the upper clamping rail, or pressing rod to achieve an equal application of pressure on both sides of the belt connecting machine regardless of how thick the belt is within the mouth capacity of the retaining device.
This known construction of the clamping elements has the disadvantage, however, that the clamping springs can be only of a relatively short construction, so that substantial differences in the clamping power occur when the belt thicknesses vary. A further drawback exists in that the clamping rails deflect or sag in varying amounts, so that by means of a predeflection of the clamping rail in the opposite direction a uniform clamping action cannot be achieved.
Due to these drawbacks, the known clamping devices of this type could practically find use only for connecting machines with a relatively narrow pressing-in width.
To avoid the varying deflection, it has further been suggested to arrange the two clamping elements, in machines having a larger pressing-in width, at a certain distance, for example, one quarter of their length, away from the end of the clamping rail, on a specially arranged bearing rail. By these means, the effect of differing spring forces on the deflection of the clamping rail is reduced, but the disadvantage remains that thinner belts or tapes are not clamped strongly enough, and that furthermore, now as before, two clamping elements must be handled.
A further drawback of the clamping devices known heretofore lies in that in those instances in which shorter belt pieces must be clamped asymmetrically, a tilting of the clamping rail occurs because of the lever action of the spring elements. As a result, in such cases, one and only one side or edge of the inserted conveyor belt piece is clamped.
Lastly it is a disadvantage, especially because of the use in rough underground operations, that the clamping elements and springs are arranged in the open and therefore are unprotected against damage and soiling.